Focused
by crearealidad
Summary: Air conditioning, alcohol, and arousal-relief... Cam/Brennan


Title: Focused

**Title: **Focused  
**Rating: **MA/NC-17  
**Pairing: **Cam/Brennan  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** no spoilers, just smut and femslash  
**Summary: **Air conditioning, alcohol, and arousal-relief.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I did not create the characters depicted here nor do I make money from them. No copyright infringement is intended here.

_A/N: I know I'm bad. Not working on my WIPs. But it's been a long, horribly hot day in DC and I needed to let off some steam._

_--_

Damn city.

Hot. Baking. Sultry. Blistering. Scorching.

The whole damn day had been like that, full of searing heat and stifling humidity. This morning, it had seemed foolish to attempt to negotiate morning rush hour down fourteenth street when I live so close to the metro. Traffic was always the worst when the temperature sky-rocketed. At six-thirty, I was cursing my choice as I stood in the rail car, smashed between an obese man who smelled faintly of cheese and herd of impatient teenagers cursing and spitting on the floor around us, waiting for the train to move. I was just _one stop away_ from home but the train hadn't moved since six. The air conditioning had ceased to compensate for the mass of huddled sweaty patrons trapped in that small space around six-ten. Around six-fifteen I'd managed to removed my blazer, despite finding myself uncomfortably pressed against sweaty. At six-twenty I caught a teenage boy with dreadlocks staring at my breast and given him a not so subtle elbow to the ribs.

We were stuck somewhere between U Street and Columbia Heights and I could feel the sweat dripping down my lower back. The camisole I'd worn under my jacket was soaked through and I was grateful that I hadn't gone with the cream colored one this morning. I was simmering, my chin able to feel the heat rising from my chest with each breath, and I realized suddenly that I could feel sweaty guy's hard on pressing against my hand. My stomach turned and I jerked my hand away, somehow managing to push myself towards the wall. His gaze followed me, giving me a creeping feeling that his eyes were drawing pattern in the sweat on my back as I turned away from him.

I leaned my back against the plastic side of the car, not even caring that I was probably leaving a big sweat stain there. The plastic was somewhat cool and felt like heaven on my shoulders. I rolled my head, trying to crack my straining neck.

There had been a plan for the evening, formed this morning during an extended administrators meeting, intended to review the Jeffersonian's emergency preparedness plans.

From the conference room, I'd been observing Dr. Brennan working on assembling a set of remains that was going to be displayed in the museum. In light of the early heat wave, she'd forgone her usual lab coat, blazer and blouse ensemble for a simple dark blue tank top with her slacks. Her eyes had remained singularly focused on her task, even when Zach appeared to give what looked to be lab results. She'd gestured to the stool near her work table and he'd dropped his delivery there and quickly hurried off.

She hadn't even seen him.

Her hands were hidden by her opaque latex gloves as she first arranged the bones on her table, pausing regularly to examine a particular piece of her puzzle more closely before selecting it's position on the table. She was nearly fifty yards from me but I could almost feel the intensity of those blue eyes on my skin. My arousal snuck up on me as I continued to watch the patience of those steady, focused fingers. Occasionally I had to drag my eyes from her to focus on the discussion at hand, but it would only take a few moments for my eyes to come back to her.

In my mind, I unwittingly began to create a scenario in which those eyes were not focusing on hundred year old bones, but instead, they were laying their intensity across my skin, touching me with their precision and determination. She would be bent over me, soon replacing her gaze with physical touch. The blue gloves would be stripped away and her delicate fingers would use them to move me towards her goal. My breath caught in my throat as I imagined those hands tracing bones and musculature with precision, intent on drawing heat from my center to the surface of my skin.

The images that flashed before my eyes came unbidden, quickly rendering me restless and every inch of my torrid skin aware of the fact that I had been foolish to wear a wool blazer on such a feverish day. Even in the cool, temperature-controlled environment of the lab the stiff fabric of it left me suffused in heat.

I blamed it all on the heat. And my recent sexual inactivity. Nearly three months and it took very little for me to be damp and ready for satisfaction.

By the time the meeting came to a close, I was overwhelmingly aware of the humidity that surrounded me in the wake of my arousal. I stood cautiously, very aware of the slick warmth that had collected between my legs over the past hour.

I strode out of the conference room, headed straight for my office, intent on passing by Dr. Brennan without having to speak with her. I had nearly succeeded when for the first time since I began watching her, she looked up. She saw me approaching and smiled, pushing the hair that had escaped from her ponytail back behind her ears, before giving me a quick nod and ducking her head back down to return to work.

In moments, I was in my office. Closing the door, I'd moved immediately to my desk, opening the file I had been review prior to the administrators' meeting. I struggled to focus on the words on the pages, but I found that I was unable to sit still, my arousal still coursing through my veins, keeping me consistently uncomfortable and unable to focus. I was relieved when I noticed that it was nearly eleven, using an early lunch as a viable escape from my confining office.

I escaped to the relative coolness of a shaded bench in the gardens surrounding the Jeffersonian, welcoming the warmth of the outdoors, despite the sweat that immediately seeped to the surface of my skin. By compared to the sweltering heat of the city, the heat of my desire felt dim and manageable. Once I caught my breath and managed to get my impatient fidgeting under control, I devised a plan for my evening. Air conditioning, alcohol, and arousal-relief.

But my plans were now on hold.

My nerves were jangling as I began shifting from foot to foot, trying to ease the ache that was beginning to plague my calves and lower back. Fanning myself, I cautiously stretched my arms up over my head, still unable to relieve the tension. Frustrated, I groaned to myself, knowing that I wasn't going to receive any sort of relief until I was able to strip myself of these damp clothes before stretching out on my cool sheets. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sea of unknown backs and shoulders that filled my gaze, only to find that Dr. Brennan and her expert fingers were still hiding there. I felt her fingers creeping down my spine, teasing and slowly kneading out the knots of tension that were building there.

A familiar moan reached my ears and my eyes snapped open.

The sound of my own excitement made me shake, glancing around to find that the sound had been disguised amongst the cranky chatter of the people around me. With a shaky hand, I brought my hand up to the back of my neck rubbing at the soreness there.

The seam of my slacks was rubbing uncomfortably against my clit, only serving to make the situation worse. I found myself begging to hear the crackled sound of a voice on the loudspeaker, offering some sort of relief from this hell I found myself locked in. Even with my eyes open, I was starting to feel Dr. Brennan's touch exploring my body. I couldn't ignore it or even stop it.

Her relentless fingers started with my neck and shoulders, drawing small light lines along the muscles until they were rippling with pleasure and released from the tension they had been embroiled in. Unwittingly, my head fell back as her touch grew more firm, stroking firmly along the lines of my collarbone before tracing the lines of my upper rib cage outward, bringing my breaths deeper and sending thrills down my spine.

I had to push back more firmly against the wall to keep my knees from buckling under me. Squeezing my thighs together, I tried to create enough friction to relieve some of the pulsing arousal that was now taking up residence between them.

Biting my lip, I struggled to hold my body still as it imagined her finding my breasts. She'd take them in first with her eyes, then bring her fingers under the heaviest part and lifting, then letting them slide through her fingers until my nipples caught on their tips.

Licking my lips, I swallowed hard, realizing that I couldn't seem to control the sensations that were quickly driving me towards insanity. I could feel the first rumbles of an orgasm building inside me and suddenly, I could hear her voice, urging me on softly as her fingers found their way to the insides of my thighs to rake their nails upward just enough to tease. There was a weight against my chest, pushing me more firmly against the wall and I could practically see her eyes bearing down on me as she that she wasn't going to stop until I was shaking and pulsing with pleasure wrought by her hands.

Struggling to bring my blazer up to cover my hips, I managed to slide a finger over the seam of my slacks, rubbing gently, joining the phantasm of her fingers in thrumming over my clit. Sweat was drenching my camisole now and my pants where clinging to every inch of my legs like a second skin. Each strum of our fingers over my clit pushed me a closer and closer, my muscles rippling and twitching in response. I struggled to hold myself still, grateful that everyone else seemed to occupied with the task of swiping away sweat to notice that I was literally melting against the wall.

I could see Dr. Brennan's eyes narrowing as she intensified her assault, bringing her mouth to my nipples and driving her fingers inside of me as my fingers continued to control my clit. The intense twitching inside built to a crest, shooting electricity and tension outward, threatening to elicit sounds of pleasure from my throat as I exploded against the wall. Sweat was rolling down my face and burning in my eyes but I could still see the distinct satisfaction on Dr. Brennan's face as her mouth came to my face to lick it away, her fingers lingering inside until the shaking subsided.

Licking my lips, I tried to right myself, straightening my slacks and wiping away the worst of the sweat. The people around me still seemed unaware of my actions and for that I was relieved. Slowly, I felt Dr. Brennan's hands pull away, leaving cool voids where her touch had been. I expected the sensation to dissipate, but while she had fallen silent and removed her hands from my skin, I could still feel those eyes upon me, and I knew I was still going to need that alcohol tonight.

**End Notes:**  
This story is brought to you by a 104 degree heat index day, yesterday's train car derailment on the Orange Line, and Regina Spektor, who's "Summer in the City" ensured that the result of my PM rush hour frustrations would be steamy, sticky femslash fic. The lyrics are at the end.

There could be a sequel. I'm still debating that possibility.

Summer in the city means cleavage cleavage cleavage  
And I start to miss you, baby, sometimes  
I've been staying up and drinking in a late night establishment  
Telling strangers personal things

Summer in the city, I'm so lonely lonely lonely  
So I went to a protest just to rub up against strangers  
And I did feel like coming but I also felt like crying  
It doesn't seem so worth it right now

And the castrated ones stand in the corner smoking  
They want to feel the bulges in their pants start to rise  
At the site of a beautiful woman they feel nothing but  
Anger, her skin makes them sick in the night nauseaous, nauseaous, nauseaous

Summer in the city, I'm so lonely lonely lonely  
I've been hallucinating you, babe, at the backs of other women  
And I tap on their shoulder and they turn around smiling  
But there's no recognition in their eyes

Oh summer in the city means cleavage cleavage cleavage  
And don't get me wrong, dear, in general I'm doing quite fine  
It's just when it's summer in the city, and you're so long gone from the city  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes

When it's summer in the city  
And you're so long gone from the city  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes  
I start to miss you, baby, sometimes


End file.
